


Look, But Never Touch.

by The_Poet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Online Relationship, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: “Wie heißen Sie?” A simple question, surely the raven could answer. He didn’t.The man continued to sip at his tea and look at his phone - must have been interesting. Eren sighed and crossed his arms, so he could speak French and German, but chose to make things difficult and refuse to speak Eren in a language he understood, how rude. He was a Frenchman? Perhaps English was easier for him than.“I’m Eren, and you are?” Another attempt, this time the mans grey-blue eyes flickered back up to Eren, amusement still glinting behind those orbs.“Levi.”---A re-upload of a one shot I wrote a couple years ago. I decided to edit it and rename it since the original title made no sense.





	Look, But Never Touch.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a couple years ago and called it "Unnecessary German" however the story took a different route than what I had originally planned. Looking at it now, I should have changed the name a long time ago however I decided to now!
> 
> I am extremely proud of this one shot and wanted to share it properly, so here it is!
> 
> It does contain French and German, some things are translated, some are not. I also have 0 knowledge in German so please excuse me if anything is written incorrectly, the French *should* be okay but I am not very fluent in French so please tell me if there are any mistake in French as well!
> 
> Small warning: Levi is a little OOC for my own liking. I did my best to edit down how *soft* he is but him being soft and fluffy is how he acts while drunk in this one shot. So there's only so much I can do.  
> To summarise - I am aware of Levi being OOC, I apologise.

Erens nerves were set aflame as he walked through the airport terminal, his luggage dragging behind him on obnoxiously loud wheels and another bag packed with silly things like his computer and deodorant hung over his shoulder. It was his first time traveling anywhere alone, let alone to another country. Sure, France  _was_ just beside Germany but that didn’t change the fact that he felt so,  _so_ far away from home.

People whizzed by him, talking on their phones in a language Eren hardly understood - sure he had been taught French in school but quickly dropped the language as soon as he was able to, simple words and sentences like  _bonjour_ or  _comment ça va?_ Were easy but he chose to play dumb and scratch his head, hoping whoever he was speaking to understood German or English at best, that was what he did with Levi.

 

_**Two Years Ago** _

Eren sipped his coffee, scrolling through his dashboard on Tumblr. Cars dashed by outside and eager customers inside the cafe ordered hot drinks and pastries for lunch, a typical day in Grimmen, a typical day for Eren.

The happy bell rang, announcing a new customer. The barista - a short blonde woman smiled and greeted the sleek ravenette.

“Guten Tag!” The man just nodded in return, unbuttoning his spring coat as he walked up to the counter, seeming to eye the menu for quite some time. Eren doing just the same - except with him. He was short, pale, could Eren dare say expressionless? Even with all of that, the man looked exotic somehow, that was confirmed when he spoke.

His German wasn’t bad, he stumbled over a few words and his accent was obviously artificial - something non-native speakers would do to try and nail another language, but even with the accent and a few blips in his words he was flawless - probably one of the best foreign speakers Eren had heard so far.

At that point, the ravenette had either gotten tired of Erens staring or had finally noticed him because he turned and shot a cold glare directly at Eren. Of course, he inhaled sharply at being caught and turned back to Tumblr, refreshing his page to find reblogs and posts he had already seen only minutes ago. His nerves screamed as soon as he heard footsteps come his way - he could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment as the chair in front of him was pulled out and  _someone_ sat down. Eren risked a glance up.

“Parlez-vous français?”  _Do you speak French?_ Eren shook his head and furrowed his brows, amusement clear in the other mans eyes. Eren realised his mistake.

He had been asked a question in  _French_ and gave a reply - stating that he couldn’t understand French, what an idiot.

 

“C'est dommage.” The man replied as he sipped from the paper cup he held...in a strange way. The man spoke German before, why wasn’t he with Eren? He furrowed his brows and tried.

“Wie heißen Sie?” A simple question, surely the raven could answer. He didn’t.

The man continued to sip at his tea and look at his phone - must have been interesting. Eren sighed and crossed his arms, so he could speak French and German, but chose to make things difficult and refuse to speak Eren in a language he understood, how rude. He was a Frenchman? Perhaps English was easier for him than.

“I’m Eren, and you are?” Another attempt, this time the mans grey-blue eyes flickered back up to Eren, amusement still glinting behind those orbs.

“Levi.”

 

_**Now** _

Eren hadn’t seen Levi since that day, he had gone back to France but they kept in contact. Even developed some poor excuse of an online relationship - not that either of them were willing to admit that. They used English to communicate because it was easier overall, Eren was shit with French and Levi wasn’t comfortable using German most of the time.

They both worked for two long hard years to see each other again, and now it was happening.

“Oi, Jaeger.” Eren turned at the familiar voice, a wild smile capturing his lips as he looked over Levi - oh how cameras could lie to someone. Levi looked ten times better in person than he did online, excitement was mixed with anxiety in his stomach and he was left wordless.

“Mein Gott...Levi” Eren grinned, settling for a tight hug - no lifting the ravenette in the air or laughing obnoxiously, Levi wouldn’t want the attention.

“Yeah yeah...it’s me.” Levi muttered into Erens broad shoulder, not pushing him away just yet. Eren sighed shakily and pulled away, not trusting himself to keep the hug and not say something stupid. He just looked over this living, breathing man for a moment longer before he looked around.

“So, I’ve never been to the  _City of Love,_ going to show me around?” Eren cooed playfully, his smile never faltering, even as Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. Levi hooked his arm with Erens and dragged him to the entrance of the airport without another word, Eren just laughed.

 

_**Wednesday** _

Their first few days were pretty normal; Monday was spent looking at the local parks, Tuesday was Museum day, and Wednesday - well they hadn’t decided yet.

“We should go out for dinner.” Eren suggested, glancing over at Levi who was seated on the floor with a sketchpad, drawing Eren who was laying out on Levi’s couch.

“Maybe.” Levi hummed. Eren laughed as he glanced over at the ravenette. His perfect brows were furrowed as he focused on a detail - Eren couldn’t see what it was, he guessed a hand, most artists say they struggle with hands. He bit his bottom lip out of frustration and his bangs curtained in front of his face before he looked up to the German laying across from him.

“Hey! Eyes back on the TV!” He shouted, pointing his pencil accusingly at Eren who laughed and turned back to face the TV. It was some French show - he could hardly understand what the characters were saying, but it had peaked his interest and Levi had decided to draw Eren. Now he was stuck in that position until Levi was finished.

 

The ravenette was an astounding artist, greatly underappreciated in Erens opinion. All the work he had seen managed to take his breath away and widen his eyes, he would always bathe Levi in compliments and appreciate all that Levi brushed off like dust.  _I’m one fish in a big sea_ he would say,  _I will never stand out, not compared to Da Vinci, Mozart, or Einstein_. Those words would always crush Eren, because really Levi deserved to be appreciated, if not by the world than by Eren.

“Are you almost done? I’m hungry!” Eren whined, risking another glance towards Levi who sighed and leaned a little closer to his sketch pad.

“Almost, now shut up.” Eren chuckled, he was never phased by Levi’s bitter tone or curses, Levi told him it had gotten him in trouble before but Eren could have cared less.

He stayed silent until Levi gave him the OK to move, Eren hopped up and pranced over to Levi.

“Can I see? Please let me see!” He cried eagerly, stumbling over his words like a child ready to receive the  _best_ gift in the world - or rather a grown German man stumbling over his English. Levi rolled his eyes and closed his sketchbook before Eren could see.

“No, go get dressed into something nice, we’re going to a nice restaurant, so you can’t look like you got your clothes from the thrift store.” Levi muttered as he stood up, glaring over at the taller brunette before he walked off to his own room, most likely to change into his own nice attire. Eren’s smile remained on his lips even as he trotted off to the guest room he was placed in and grabbed the nice outfit he had packed for the trip.

It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, a black suit - though Eren deemed himself as an overshot if he wore the entire thing and discarded his dress coat, leaving him in his black pants and white dress shirt and a loosely tied tie - though that was only because Eren had no clue how to tie a tie, it looked like a poor excuse for a tie if anything.

 

He walked back out of the bedroom and over to the living room to meet up with Levi, his own breath effectively being stolen from him. The man had style - but then again Eren had seen Levi in nothing but a towel over webcam and he even rocked  _that._

“You look... _amazing._ ” Eren muttered breathlessly, his eyes trailing over Levi’s outfit. Men aren’t as lucky as women - given suits to wear instead of various dresses and the choice to wear something flattering like a shirt and pants, no no, men  _have_ to wear a suit. But fuck that, because Levi looked outstanding. It wasn’t that far off from a suit, but still - the black, skin hugging pants and loose, baggy black shirt that showed off his neck and collarbone perfectly, as well as - Eren was pretty much smacked in the face again as soon as he noticed the string around Levi’s neck. It was a necklace that Eren had sent Levi some time ago, a key. There was Eren thinking Levi would have laughed and hidden it away when he received it, and there he was wearing it.

“Thanks, now stop staring at me like eye candy and let’s get going.” Levi muttered as he walked to the door, Eren chuckled softly as he followed behind him, his eyes risking a quick peek down at Levi’s ass - just as perfect as everything else.

 

_**Later** _

Eren was taken aback by how cheerful Levi had gotten when he was drunk, then again there was still so many parts of Levi’s personality he hadn’t seen yet.

“O-Oh shit...and when she asked for your number...your face!” Levi let out an obnoxiously loud laugh, Eren shook his head as he drove them through the city - luckily, he hadn’t drank as much as Levi, but was still nervous about being caught on the road.

“What an idiot...thinking she could woo  _you_ of all people…” Levi’s laughing was ended with a drunken pout on his lips, Eren chuckled as he turned onto Levi’s street.

“Are you jealous? You shouldn’t be.” Eren asked with a soft chuckle, risking a glance over to Levi before he looked ahead again, though he was sure Levi’s cheeks had reddened as he looked out of the window.

“Why would I be fuckin’ jealous? You’re mine. Right?” Eren wanted to slam on the break right there and then. So, Levi _hadn’t_ forgotten about their relationship? How could he though? They fucking sent each other less than PG pictures and messages almost every night, Eren knew Levi’s body even if he hadn’t touched it before - he was thinking that their relationship would continue when he came to visit Levi but...it was like they were nothing more than friends.

“Am I? Well in that case, you have nothing to worry about.” Eren confirmed with a short nod, pulling into Levi’s driveway before he glanced back over to him, a small pout still visible on Levi’s lips.

“Why haven’t you touched me, Eren?” Levi asked, for a moment Eren wondered if Levi was even drunk - or maybe he was  _too_ drunk.

“What do you mean? I haven’t had a chance to...you’ve put me in another room across the house and you avoid me after dinner every night, it’s obvious you don’t want it.” Eren stated as he turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt, Levi’s pout turned into a scowl.

“You know where my room is...you could have...I dunno...come in for a late-night visit?” He mumbled childishly, struggling to get his seatbelt off. “sakés baise...” Levi muttered, Eren sighed and reached over to help Levi, flinching when he grabbed his hand roughly, his stormy eyes staring back intensely. “je te veux.” _I want you_. He whispered, Eren’s eyes widened.

“You’re drunk Levi, don’t say such silly things, come on let’s get you cleaned up.” Eren muttered before he got out of the car and walked over to Levi’s side, opening the door for him. “Come on.”

Levi huffed, and rose from the car, holding onto Eren tightly for balance as the brunette turned to close his door, he felt a few kisses to his neck. Eren tensed up.

“Please.” Levi whispered hoarsely, Eren shivered. He had heard that voice dozens of times over the phone, begging for Erens touch that could never be granted, he would just whisper back  _I can’t Levi, touch yourself for me_ and listen in as the raven did as he was told. In this case. He still couldn’t.

“I can’t Levi.” He muttered and pulled the smaller man up in his arms, walking over to the door to open it, letting them both inside before he locked it behind them. The only thing that could be heard in the house was the quiet wizzing of the fan, Levi’s heavy pants, and gentle whimpers cooed into Erens ear.

“Do you want a bath? Or bed?” Eren asked as he marched up the stairs, his grip on Levi tightening as the ravenette tried to move closer, mumbling his reply into Erens shoulder.

“Bed…”

 

Levi was quite the strange one when he was drunk, he had received a few drunken texts from before and sexted when he was drunk, but of course Eren was never there to see how he  _really_ was. Still, he walked to Levi’s bedroom and set him down on the edge of the bed. Their eyes caught for a short moment and Levi tensed, Eren rolled his eyes before he walked over to Levi’s dresser.

“What do you want to wear?” He asked, already digging out a shirt for Levi, knowing the man would either sleep naked or in a shirt and boxers - he was never one for pajamas. He looked over the grey shirt before he turned back to Levi for his approval only to find him struggling to take off his shirt.  _It’s not even tight…_ Eren thought as he walked over to him.

“Goodness Levi, you’re reduced to being nothing more than a helpless child when you’re drunk.” Eren muttered as he lifted Levi’s shirt, his eyes drifting over that toned body he knew so well - it was his first time seeing him in person without a shirt. Levi must have caught him staring because he laughed and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, tugging him down to face him.

“Just take me, I know you want to.” He purred, his eyes innocent and playful - god Eren needed to remember to get Levi drunk again another time when they were both alright with their relationship.

Erens eyes hardened on Levi as soon as he realised he was leaning in closer, their lips only centimetres away. He pulled away.

“Pants. Off now.” He muttered as he stepped away from a now pouting Levi, who reluctantly laid back and unbuttoned his pants, slipping them over his hips and down his legs. The little shit head must’ve realised what he was doing to Eren, because his actions were slow, deliberate, his eyes locked on Erens up until he got his jeans and socks off - Eren didn’t fail to notice the obvious bulge in Levi’s boxer-briefs. Christ was he alluring.

“Sit up, we’ll get you dressed and put some water into you, try and get that alcohol out of your system.” Eren was struggling more and more, his words shaking, his thoughts jumbled between right and wrong - and boy did he want to do all the wrong things to Levi. But he managed to hold back.

He pulled the grey shirt over the ravenettes head before he pressed a gentle kiss to Levi’s forehead, smiling down at him before he gathered Levi’s discarded clothing.

“Curl up in bed, I’ll get you some water.” Eren cooed as he walked to the door, throwing Levi’s clothes in his hamper on his way out. As he walked to the kitchen he listened as Levi rustled around in the bed, guessing he was sorting himself out under the sheets. There were plenty of times Levi had fallen asleep on Eren during their video chats, he would smile and watch as the angry Frenchman slept away the night in front of his computer, it always tore Eren apart to end the call - he would have loved to watch Levi forever and imagine him in his own bed, curled up in  _his_ arms.

 

Eren came back quietly, opening his mouth to greet Levi but stopped at the doorway as if he had been smacked in the face, the sight sent violent shivers through Eren and his body tensed as he looked over Levi. He was on his knees and elbows, one arm was used to hold his weight as the other reached between his legs to slowly stroke his straining length, his eyes glued to Eren shamelessly.

“Come  _play_ with me.” He cooed, pulling his hand away to reach out for Eren, his eyes following the sticky hand - lubricant of some sort, he didn’t bother looking for the bottle and instead eyed Levi anxiously, his own desires betraying him as he took a bold step forward but quickly pulled the reins back as his senses returned.

“Scheiße..” Was all Eren could mutter, setting the glass down beside Levi’s bed on his nightstand shakily. “Get dressed Levi, it’s time for bed.” Eren wanted to kick himself - his internet boyfriend of more than a year was finally there, laying before him, beckoning him forward. Was this how people felt when Sirens lured them out to rocky islands? Perhaps Levi was a Siren. And Eren was a lonely sailor, his deepest desires finally offered to him.

“Baise-moi” _Fuck me._ Levi begged, reaching behind him to tug his boxer briefs down to his knees, revealing more perfect taut skin that Eren wanted to bite into, mark Levi as his, keep him satisfied for weeks to come. His words only helped his own straining cock harden beneath his clothing.

“Levi...no.” Eren muttered, shaking his head before he turned away. “You’re going to wake up in the morning and regret this or forget it because you’re shit faced!” Eren hissed. His anger was artificial. He wanted to turn around and pound into Levi until the sun rose up, he wanted to make up for all the times Levi would whimper his name, ask for his touch and Eren couldn’t give it to him, he wanted to wake the next day and kiss Levi, make him breakfast and just enjoy life, he wanted all of that but -

“I’ve been waiting for you for too fucking long, stop being such a pussy and come here, take your clothes off, and  _fuck me_ like you want to.” Levi hissed, the bed squeaking as he moved. Eren could have sworn Levi wasn’t drunk in that moment, his words weren’t a whimper, a plea, a drunken whisper, they were a command. And Eren was meant to follow it.

He turned, met by Levi’s rosy cheeks and wanton stare, the blue popping out from those grey clouds like blue sky after a long storm.  _Eren was meant to follow it._

 ---

He strode over to the bed, abandoning all self-restraint and pinned Levi down to the bed, pulling a surprised gasp from him before he kissed him, it was rough, needy, hot. That wasn’t what he expected their first kiss to be, perhaps something bittersweet, not the both of them trying to eat each other. Eren couldn’t help but to chuckle at that thought, Levi glared.

“What the fuck is so funny?” He hissed, words sharper than daggers, Eren just smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“I finally have you.” He muttered, his gaze softening as Levi’s glare disappeared, replaced with a wild smile, reserved for Eren to see. Levi moved to press a couple of kisses to Erens jawline, his hands running over Erens defined chest and abdomen.

“Yes, you do.” He cooed softly, Eren grinned and grabbed Levis hands, pinning them above his head as he stared down at him.

“Behalt deine Hände bei dir.” Eren commanded, Levi’s smile turning into what could only be described as a face of submission. He nodded, Eren smiled. “Good.”

Eren pulled his hands away from Levi’s getting back to undressing himself eagerly, his eyes never leaving Levi’s even as he struggled with his pants.

“Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt of this? Fuck you shitty German brat...you’ve ruined my life.” Levi said with a laugh, Eren rolled his eyes, tossing his pants in an unknown direction, from the lack of noises Eren guessed he hadn’t hit anything.

“I haven’t ruined your life, I’ve made it better. We just need to find a way to do this more often.” Eren muttered before he leaned down to kiss Levi again, biting his at Levis bottom lip. He gasped, his hands flying to Erens shoulders as he was bit. Eren pulled away and pinned Levi’s hands down again, watching him shiver beneath his gaze.

“Didn’t I say keep your hands to yourself?” Levi nodded silently, Eren nodded as well before he let Levi go and worked at his boxers. Levi reached up to touch his lip, Eren was sure he would be gutted later for getting that rough - not that Levi liked gentle, Levi was never gentle with himself on camera so why the hell would Eren be? Levi stopped touching his lip as soon as he realised there was a show unfolding before him, he held his breath and watched eagerly as Eren slid his boxers off, his erection springing free, curved to his stomach. Levi exhaled.

“Eren...” Levi’s words came as a whimper, Eren chuckled, giving his own length a quick tug.

“Levi.” He purred, eyes dark as he leaned forward to meet Levi’s lips in a desperate kiss. They had waited so long, they had seen each other so many times on camera, talked a million other times on the phone, and now finally,  _finally_ Levi was there, in Erens arms.

Eren wasted no time, he looked around for the lube and grabbed the bottle that was snugly placed between Levi’s pillows, his eyes looking the smaller male over one two many times as he gathered enough to lather his fingers generously. Eren watched as Levi’s eyes darted between the bottle and Erens hand, eager and impatient gasps tugged from him before the brunette moved between his legs,  _fucking finally._

“Do you always think of me when you touch yourself, Levi?” Eren asked softly, his fingers disappearing between Levis legs, he shivered before he spread his legs farther apart, beckoning Eren closer, faster,  _now._

“Yes...sir.” The title caught Eren off guard, but his cock twitched, a certain enjoyment washing over him as he stared down at Levi, sliding a single finger into Levi, watching as his face contorted into something made of bliss and ecstasy. God he was beautiful.

“Sir?” Eren purred as he shamelessly fucked Levi with his one finger, watching his defined body quivered and quaked beneath him, a few curses sliding off his tongue in his mother language, absolutely gorgeous. Eren added another finger, seeking out more beauty from this god-like creature he had scored.

There was no reply from Levi, just soft whimpers and gasps, steady thrusts up into his hand as a bead of pre-come gathered at the head of his cock. Eren smirked, his second hand reaching forward to thumb his tip shamelessly, watching as Levi spasmed from the stimulation beneath him.

“Ist es gut so” Eren asked lowly, adding onto Levis pleasure as he leaned forward to lap and nip at one of his perky nipples, tongue flagging over it before he took it in his mouth and sucked. Levi was reduced to a squealing mess, his legs tightly wrapping around Erens waist, his hands threading through his hair roughly.

“Y-Yes!” He cried, bucking up into Erens hand. Eren moved to Levi’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment to leave them both red and irritated. He chuckled at the sight before him, his brow raising before he leaned forward.

“Noch einer?” Eren asked, his voice dripping with want as he slowed his fingers, coaxing a needy whine from his lover.

“Eren please!” Levi begged, his hips snapping up. Eren chuckled as he slipped a third finger into Levi while he bit into Levi’s neck. He whimpered, he didn’t complain or try to push Eren away so of course the brunette kept up with the love bites and hickeys over Levi’s neck, littering him with the marks leaving him blue and red from his neck down to his chest - Eren would gladly mark more of Levi’s perfect body, if not for his own neglect.

He slid his fingers out of Levi, wiping them on the bed sheets before he took Levi’s thighs in his hands.

“Bereit?” Eren asked, Levi nodded wordlessly, more than eager to get things going. Of course, he was ready. Eren took his length in his hand to help him ease into Levi, a low groan sounding from the both of them in unison. He subconsciously dug his nails into Levi’s thighs to keep his hips still, wanting nothing more than to brutally snap into Levi’s willing body, but the ravenette hadn't been with anyone for a long time, and Eren wasn’t one to listen to his partners whine the next day and make him feel like shit. Levi would _definitely_ make him feel bad if he hurt him.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, Levi sighed. He was aggravated, the reasoning behind this was less than obvious “Levi?” Eren tilted his head to the side, Levi managed to wipe the look off his face and nodded, rutting up against Eren.

“Hurry the fuck up.” He hissed, Eren chuckled and kissed Levi quickly. His thrusts were slow, gentle, not needy in the slightest. Levi was making noises that Eren had never heard before. Soft mewls and pleas, he clawed at Erens back occasionally whispering  _there..there.._ But Eren never gave into those soft pleas, enjoying how utterly shattered Levi looked beneath him.

Eventually, the slow pace managed to frustrate Eren as well, more concerned with getting to both of their climaxes because really, that’s what he wanted; to feel Levi’s body come completely undone beneath him and then completely come down again. Eren’s thrusts grew faster without a warning though Levi didn’t seem to care, he just pleaded for  _more, more! Faster!_ The man was quite the demanding one.

“Fuck..Levi.” Eren groaned, his eyes locking with Levis again as he gripped the smaller males hips, moving him so he could thrust deeper into that willing body beneath him, and in that moment everything just felt  _so right._

“Eren...I-oh fuck...  _Eren_ … fa..ah..ster..” Levi demanded, his accent coating each word to a point that Eren could hardly understand Levi’s English, but each plea was similar to the last and he got the idea. Eren’s grip on Levi’s hips grew impossibly tighter, worried for a moment that he  _could_ break Levi but quickly tossed that thought away - Levi would tell Eren if it was too much. Surely.

Erens hips snapped faster into Levi, the room silent all but for Levi’s soft gaps, laboured pants and quiet moans, as well as Erens hoarse breathing and skip slapping against wet, slippery skin. Both of them too wrapped in the pleasure to make any more pleas or cries of pleasure, or rather - neither of them were capable of making such elicit noises anymore, too worn out from their short but rough session.

The near silence was interrupted by a loud gasp sounding from Levi, his back arching up into Eren and his hands, reaching down to grip the sheets below him, his cries sounding out again, louder than ever before.

“There!  _There!_ Oh fuck Eren right  _there!_ ” Levi was practically screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure. Eren let out a weak chuckle and aimed all his thrusts right at Levi’s prostate, watching Levi unfold beneath him - it was stunning.

“Unglaublich…” Eren said breathlessly, watching as Levi’s cheeks grew impossibly brighter, his mouth opening to cry out an insult back at Eren but nothing came, not when Eren had wrapped his hand around Levis cock, stroking him in time with his brutal thrusts.

“Shit..I-I’’m gonna come! Eren!” Levi cried, Eren nodded, pressing a few kisses to Levis cheeks to wipe away his tears, a wide smirk capturing his lips.

“Come for me.” Eren purred lowly, Levi shook beneath him again, an airy gasp pulled from his lungs as his orgasm shook him to the core. Eren shivered first at Levi growing impossibly tighter around him, watching as ribbons of Levi’s seed covered both of their stomachs, beautiful moans rolling off his lips as he raked his nails down Eren back.

“Fuck...what a good boy.” Eren purred, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as his abdomen tightened unforgivingly, groaning lowly as he came thickly within Levi, his eyes locked with those stormy grey orbs as he filled him. He was sure he would be kicked later for getting Levi so filthy, but he didn’t care. He would do it again and again, all to see that face of pure bliss over Levis face as he was filled up by Eren, so so gorgeous. And he was just for Eren. Only his.

“Je t'aime, Eren…” Levi whispered in a broken voice, laying battered beneath Eren, he just laughed, nuzzling into Levis neck gently.

“Ich liebe dich, Levi.” Perhaps it was better this way. Saying it in their native languages. It was a phrase they both understood but there was something about  _not_ saying it in English together.  _I love you_ they say, curled up together as one.  _I love you_ they whisper as sleep takes them away.

 

_**Sunday** _

Erens nerves were set aflame as he walked through the airport terminal, his luggage dragging behind him on obnoxiously loud wheels and another bag packed with silly things like his computer and deodorant hung over his shoulder. It was his first time traveling anywhere alone, let alone to another country. Sure, France was just beside Germany but that didn’t change the fact that he felt so so far away from home.   
People whizzed by him, talking on their phones in a language Eren hardly understood - sure he had been taught French in school but quickly dropped the language as soon as he was able to, simple words and sentences like  _bonjour_ or  _comment ça va_? Were easy but he chose to play dumb and scratch his head, hoping whoever he was speaking to understood German or English at best, that was what he did with Levi.   
“Cette suce” Levi hissed, glaring at Eren as he walked alongside him, their hands tangled together in a mess of fingers and flesh. Eren smiled sadly, staring ahead before he muttered.

“What?” He understood what Levi had said - he had been taking French lessons over the past year and had planned on surprising Levi with some silly love song sung in French - maybe next time, he still sounded like shit.

“This sucks, I hate it. I don’t want you to go.” Eren was taken aback by Levi’s confession, a sad smile tugging at his lips as he stopped and turned to his lover, raising his hand to kiss each knuckle.

“I promise, I’ll come back for you, I’ll drag you away with me and we can be happy. I swear. Ich liebe dich, Levi.” Eren cooed softly, choosing to ignore the obvious blush sprawled over Levi’s cheeks, not daring to tug his hand away.

“Shut up you German buffoon, you talk too much.” Levi muttered, Eren laughed and tugged Levi into a tight hug, nuzzling into his neck gently.

“I don’t think so, but seriously.” He paused, stepping back. Taking Levis hands in his own as he looked over him. “Next time I come back, I want you to come with me...We can go anywhere you want. You said you wanted to visit Italy right? Why don’t we go there, work our asses off so we have enough money...it’ll work out.” Eren promised, childish dreams playing over and over in his mind, Levi shook his head with a weak smile.

“Gosh...you make me want to puke. Make lots of money and take me away than, Prince Jaeger.” Levi mused, Eren grinned, opening his mouth to speak again only to be interrupted by an announcement. His plane was leaving in ten minutes.

“I will, Princess Ackerman.” Eren cooed, kissing each of Levi’s bright cheeks before he rested his forehead against Levis. “Ich liebe dich.” Eren repeated, his tone serious. This was his goodbye, his farewell,  _I’ll see you another time, I love you, don’t forget me, don’t forget my touch, my words, my love_ all whispered into three words. Levi smiled sadly.

“Je t'aime…” Eren sighed, pressing a final kiss to Levi’s lips. The ravenette could have come along just a little further, but it would hurt more to be whisked away in a bustling crowd than to take his time with his gorgeous French lover, or maybe it wouldn’t Eren didn’t know. All he knew was that one moment their touch, their kiss, their words, vanished and Eren had boarded the plane, watching the world zoom past as he flew back to Grimmen. When he landed, a text from his online lover;  _I love you, stay safe._

Eren smiled and stared up at the blue sky, his heart beating too fast to keep track of.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thank you to manicurie for helping to fix some of the mistakes I had in German! Just proves the whole "don't ever use Google Translate" thing that's drilled into your head while learning other languages :")


End file.
